Fighters Guild (Online)
The Fighters Guild is a joinable faction in . Like the Mages Guild, the Fighters Guild has not taken sides in the ongoing conflict in Cyrodiil, and can be joined regardless of a player's Alliance. November 18, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Variety Pack 11 Reputation with the Fighters Guild is increased by destroying Dark Anchors and killing Daedra. They will also offer rewards such as a set of achievements, special cosmetic gear, and more for destroying Dark Anchors.February 11, 2014. The Elder Scrolls Online Creating ESO: Dark Anchors Killing Daedra or Undead also increases Fighters Guild ranks.February 22, 2014. Tamriel Foundry Sorceror Class Impressions Abilities in the Fighters Guild skill line are effective against Daedra and the undead, as well as players that have become vampires or werewolves. June 13, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Off The Record Interview with Nick Konkle Elder Scrolls Online The Fighters Guild has headquarters in the city of Wayrest in High Rock, the city of Elden Root in Valenwood and the city of Mournhold in Morrowind.The Elder Scrolls Online Interactive Map of Tamriel: Stormhaven Leadership During the events of The Elder Scrolls Online, the Fighters Guild was lead by Jofnir Iceblade.February 7, 2014. MMORPG Elder Scrolls Online: Headed Down the Path to Undaunted After his death, the leadership falls to an Argonian named Sees-All-Colors. Under the new leadership, the Guild has been contracted by an influential patron to focus its forces entirely against the forces of Molag Bal and the destruction of the Dark Anchors, arousing much controversy among the members. Generally, the Guildmaster leads the entire Fighters Guild. Each province in Tamriel where the guild makes its presence meanwhile is headed by a Province General who handles business in the province in the Guildmaster's stead. The Province Generals all hold council as to how the guild should be run at a provincial level. Under the Province Generals,' Provosts' lead each guild hall located in the towns and cities the guild operates in, while Hall Stewards of each Guild Hall make sure each hall and its members are looked after. Members *Sees-All-Colors – Guild Master *Aelif *Gibal *Merric at-Aswala *Nali Radas *Nanaglar *Nienornith *Nirthindor *Njial *Odela *Othora *Rakhhi *Riray Dalo *Satha Llarys *Sevame Dreth *Tenduldirel Quests *Anchors from the Harbor *The Dangerous Past *The Prismatic Core *Proving the Deed *Will of the Council Fighters Guild Skills Ultimate abilities *Dawnbreaker: Deals damage to targets in front of the player, does extra damage to Daedric and undead. Active abilities *Silver Bolts: Ranged attack deals physical damage. Knocks down undead and Daedric enemies. Chance to banish undead and Daedra for additional damage. **Silver Shards (Morph Ability): Hits 2 additional targets. **Silver Leash (Morph Ability): Activate again to pull enemy to you. *Circle of Protection: Creates an area of protection increasing armor and spell resistance, grants additional armor and resistance from Daedric and undead enemies. *Expert Hunter: Grants 20% chance to deal additional damage to Daedric and undead enemies on hit, killing Daedric or undead increases duration. *Trap Beast: Creates a trap that deals Magic Damage and immobilizes target, undead and Daedra are dealt additional fire damage. Passive abilities *Intimidating Presence: Allows players to use the Intimidate option during conversations with certain NPCs. (1 Rank) *Slayer: Increases Weapon and Spell Power when attacking undead and Daedric enemies. (3 Ranks) *Banish the Wicked: Gain additional Ultimate when killing undead and Daedric enemies. (3 Ranks) *Skilled Tracker: Allows Fighters Guild abilities that affect Undead and Daedric enemies to also affect Werewolves. (1 Rank) *Bounty Hunter: Allows player to accept bounty quests from the Fighters Guild in Cyrodiil. (1 Rank) de:Kriegergilde (Online) es:Gremio de Luchadores (Online) ru:Гильдия бойцов (Online) Category:Online: Fighters Guild Category:Online: Factions Category:Fighters Guild